gakuenalicefandomcom-20200223-history
Gakuen Alice Chapter 059
Title: Forever Alone Date Volume 11 Previous Chapter → 058 and Volume 10 Next Chapter → 060 Synopsis Leaving off from last chapter, Natsume has found not his sister, but Nobara unconscious. Nobara's thoughts are shown to the audience that Natsume should stop or she will do something. The scene changes to a flashback of Nobara guiding Tsubasa around Hana Hime Den. A figure then appears, Rui, who can be identified with the star symbol used in his speech bubble. Back to the present, Natsume realizes that Nobara is under a trance. He turns around to see Dangerous Ability students, Rui, Hayate, and Hajime. At the Hana Hime party, Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka, and Youichi have decided to search for Natsume who has been gone to long. Shizune warns them that she has a bad feeling and says that she has noticed that Natsume has been acting like something was on his mind that was bothersome. One of the Hana Hime girls scold them telling them to not cause trouble. However, Youichi grabs Mikan by his shoulder and dashes off along with Hotaru and Ruka not far behind him. Youichi tells the group about a unusually strong negative presence in the basement and knows that they must go immediately, because Natsume is in danger. Mikan points out to Youchi that he is trembling, but receives no answer as Youchi comes to a sudden stop in front of a stairway. The scene changes back to Natsume and the Dangerous Ability students. Natsume is told by the DA studnets that he is too much trouble and that he is to be punished by them. Persona arrives with Nobara in his arms and states, "What a Pity". Natsume then grabs Persona by the collar and demands the location of his sister, Aoi. Persona uses his alice and Natsume backs off clutching his injured arm. Persona informs Natsume that there are four intruders (Mikan, Ruka, Youichi, and Hotaru). Natsume is able to figure out who it is easily. On a different note, Rui and Hayate argue over who should deal with the intruders. Persona also informs Natsume, that because of Himemiya's Barrier Alice their alice power is in half. This will not be a problem for Persona, because he is used to it. Persona strikes and no option deal with Natsume. Persona will tell Natsume where Aoi is if, and only if he defeats the four of them. Back at the stairway, Mikan is terrified of the darkness. Hotaru is unfazed by the darkness, due to her Egg Helmet having a light function. Hayate is nearby and annoyed by the task he is given and wants to finish it as soon as possible so he can beat up Natsume. Hayate notices Yoichi and wonders why he seems familiar, unaware that it is Youichi in an older form. Hayate starts attacking with his Wind Alice. Hotaru counters with another invention she brought Blasting fan that creates a high powered wind. Hayate mistaking Hotaru for a guy angrily breaks her mask with his alice. After Hotaru masks breaks, Hayate realizes that he was fighting a girl and blushes. Referbacks Trivia *Introduction of Hotaru's Blasting Fan invention. New Characters New Alices *Wind Alice: Hayate Cultural References "easter eggs" Unanswered Questions Memorable Moments Quotes Category:Chapter